My Mirror's Self
by RaichelOlin
Summary: There is a secret that is known by only a few close friends, about the actions of as certain Master who fled the Jedi order and joined the Sith. A secret that even his seven year old daughter Kiora dose not know about, at least until one day when the jedi come to vist That day she see's what she thinks is her reflection with the them. Who is this girl? Find out in My Mirrors Self
1. prolog

My Mirror's Self

Note: Raichel Olin is one of the characters that I created.

Prologue

Coruscant: 35 A.B.Y

"Were you afraid of Sith when you were my age?" seven year old Leila asked the brown haired 22 year old that had just entered the room.

"No, when I was your age I didn't even know about the force." Replied Raichel Olin to the seven year old whose brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Really, what was life like for you then?" Asked Leila being curios.

"Well my brother Raidar and I had just started living with our Uncle Jace." Replied Raichel somberly, probably thinking about her…brother one of the many loses of the first battle of Coruscant … so had her Uncle Jace Towie.

"Why weren't you living with your parents?" asked Leila her brown eyes questioning.

"My father was … destroyed when we were five… and our mother…" said Raichel somberly her voice trailing off as if she had something horrible to say. "Abandoned us after that."

"Why would she do that?" asked Leila. "Didn't she love you …?"

She nodded subtly then said. "But from what I know now… I'd say that she had severe depression… or maybe even schizophrenia." She appeared near tears.

"I'm sorry." Said Leila giving her a quick hug.

"It's okay…Leila." Said Raichel as a red haired 22 year old entered the room.

"Raichel… Master Skywalker wants to talk to us about our upcoming mission." Said Autumn Kar addressing her friend then she turned to the seven year old and said. "Leila, your mom wants to have a chat with you… before the mission."

"This better not be like the time she told me Jag was not my Father!" explained Leila referring to the chat they had …about five monthes ago.

"No I don't think it will be like that…it's about the mission." Said Autumn perhaps a bit too quickly.

"Good." Said Leila, but even still she changed the subject. "What was your life like when you were my age?'

"My sisters… Ashoka and Jessalia and I moved from our home of Dathimar to Corellia, with our father after our mother's death." Said Autumn somberly.

"How did your mother…?" asked Leila before her sentence trailed off.

"It is a fact that I don't know… but there are many theories, including being eaten by a Rancor, drowning in a lake, burning in a fire… or." Said Autumn. "Giving birth to a boy named Perry who claims that he is my brother… but my cousin Tenel Ka has had him put in insane asylums several times."

"So he is not your brother." Said Leila questioningly.

"He is no more my brother …than Tarc is really Anakin Solo." Said Autumn and Leila said a soft oh.

"Anyway all the other kids made fun of our accents, clothes, names, etc. It is a fact that we were pretty unhappy there..." said Autumn somberly until her mood changed. "Until we met a group of kids that had been made fun of as well and became friends with them… among them were Raichel and Raidar Olin."

"Why is it that everyone has a sibling except me… even Mabel has her older brother Maxwell." Said Leila with some anger.

"I don't know." Had been all Autumn had said and later when she had told Raichel about this, she had been glad that she had not been there. For if she had Raichel would have told her the truth, for she did not like to keep secrets, especially not one like this…

Sith base: 27 A.B.Y

"They say the Jedi are like fire and the Sith are like water." Said the black haired eight year old.

"But if were water does that mean we'll wash away?" asked her seven year old friend her brown eyes clouded with worry.

"Oh Force, Kiora, do you have to always take something literally it was an idiom." Said Taini angrily, yelling at her friend.

But Kiora couldn't handle it she sat down, hugged her knees to her chest and started rocking… and crying too. "Your such a baby!" explained Taini that was when her father entered.

"How many times have I told you not to yell at Kiora?" the man asked angrily.

"A lot Master Durron." Said Taini. "I'm sorry."

"Good Trainee Fetcher, leave us." Said Kyp Durron and she did.

"Kiora…calm down sweetie." Said Kyp sitting down next to his daughter and the girl looked at him.

"Taini said that we were like water." Said the girl as her tears started to stop.

"I know honey it's okay." Said Kyp wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are the Jedi really coming today?" asked Kiora softly.

"Yes, they are." said Kyp soberly.

"I don't like meeting new people." Replied Kiora somewhat near tears.

"Remember what I told you, Kiora." Said Kyp. "That meeting new people is the only way to meet new friends."

"But what if they're not nice?" asked Kiora.

"I know some of them are nice besides you've met some of the … Knights Olin and Kar." Said Kyp.

"I guess those two are nice." Said Kiora slightly happy that those two were coming.

"There are others that you might like too; Knight Solo for example she has a daughter who's your age." Said Kyp and Kiora smiled at this. But her smile could not outreach that of her father's, for his also had a slight evilness to it one that showed that he had a plan, a plan that would a have shocking truth told...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I: 35 A.B.Y, Sith Base

On the Sith side there were many Sith including Master Kyp Durron, his daughter Kiora, Taini Fetcher, Nyle Reachers, and their leader Darth Samantaka.

"See Kiora, there are a lot of nice looking Jedi here." Said Kyp Durron motioning to the Jedi who had come on a mission here.

Kiora Durron nodded then said. "The gravity is nice here too."

"It better be because I checked it earlier." Said Kyp without the slightest humor.

"Good." Said Kiora, as another Sith trainee walked over to them looking a little confused.

"Master Durron, do you know where my master is?" asked Nyle Reachers.

"Of Couse, I do Nyle I'll show you where he is." Durron said, leading the boy away. Once he was gone, Kiora noticed someone standing on the Jedi side.

Kiora saw what she thought was her reflection looking back at her across the room, a girl who looked just like her. The only difference was that this girl was wearing tan Jedi robes, instead of her own black Sith robes…

On the Jedi side there were many Jedi as well including; Luke Skywalker, his son Ben, his friends Tomas Towie (a cousin of Raichel) and Maxwell Krafter, Leila Solo, her friend Mabel Krafter, Kamrinn Towie, Jaina Solo, Raichel Olin, Autumn and Jessalia Kar , Kaila Olin-Towie, and the five year old twins Raida and Amy Towie.

"Do you think the gravity in here is good?" asked the dark haired seven year old who's Autism showed with that question.

"I'm sure the gravity is just fine, Mabel." Replied Leila Solo, one of her closest friends.

"That's good, for a second I was worried." Said Mabel Krafter breathing a sigh of relief.

"Leila, that girl over there looks just like you!" explained the red haired eight year old named Ben Skywalker.

"It's like looking at a Holo-Pic of my Dad and his Twin brother Jace." Said Tomas "Tommie" Towie, the black haired nine year old who perhaps Ben's best friend was. His Father Jake Towie had been the identical twin brother of Jace Towie.

Leila looked across the room and saw the girl Ben had been pointing too. The girl looked exactly like her, the same shoulder length brown hair, the same brandy brown eyes …it was like looking into a mirror. The only difference was the color robe; it was black instead of tan. The girl's father noticed her…

"I have to go to the 'fresher." Said the black haired Amy Towie practically doing some kind of dance.

"Me too." Said brown haired Raida Towie, Amy's twin sister, who was doing a similar dance.

"Fine I'll take you." Said Leila walking off in the direction that the refresher was and motioning for the two girls to follow her…

"Can you please wait here for us." Said Raida with almost shocking somberness.

"So that no bad Sith comes and takes us." Added Amy with some somberness as well.

"Of course, I will." Said Leila, then the girls gave thank yous and disappeared into the refresher leaving her all alone…all alone…until.

Until the girl who had looked like her, Kiora, and her father, Kyp Durron, walked over to her. Something about the look on his face made Leila very nervous.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" he asked tauntingly.

"That makes no sense, how can there be a cat in her mouth?" asked the girl questioningly.

"Who are you?" asked Leila with slight nervousness.

"Sith Master Durron." He said and when Leila opened her mouth to speck he waved it off with a hand.

"What would you say if I told you that the Jedi were like fire and the Sith were like water?" asked Durron.

"I'd tell you that the opposite were true." Replied Leila with slight attitudinizes.

"Very good." Said Durron then he used the force to make Leila sleep and the girl fell into his waiting arms, where he picked her up.

He carried her back to his quarters with Kiora, who the entire time wondered, why a mere reflection could be carried.

This was all part of his Plan. But little did Kyp; know that someone else had witnessed what he did…

Five year old Raida Towie had seen him take the seemingly sleeping Leila away, because at that point she had just stepped out of the refresher. That is where she had remained for what seemed like hours until…

Her sister Amy finally came out of the refresher.

"Where's Leila?" She asked with almost curiousness. "She didn't wait for us?"

Then Raida replied with fearfulness. "Some bad Sith took her."…

Note: please review


	3. chapter 2

Chapter II

"Raichel, do you know where the twins are?" asked her aunt Kaila Olin-Towie, questioningly.

"I think that Leila took them to use the refresher." Said Raichel her niece.

"About an hour ago." Said Autumn who was standing nearby.

"They haven't come back." Said Kaila with worry.

"They probably just got lost." Said Autumn then she added hoping to lighten the mood. "My little sister used to all the time … and we always found her."

"Even so, could you look for your cousins?" Asked Kaila nicely.

"Of course, Aunt Kaila." Said Raichel quickly.

"I'll help you look." said Autumn and Raichel gave her a look of thanks as the two of set off to look for the girls...

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

They found two of the girls standing outside of the refresher, looking a little scared, the brown haired one looked even more so.

"We're so glad to see you." Said Amy who looked far less scared than her sister did.

"Raida…Amy, what's wrong?" asked Raichel who was starting to feel very worried.

"Where's Leila?" asked Autumn and although she meant it nicely it came out as more of a command.

"A bad Sith man took her." Replied Raida near tears.

"What did he look like?" asked Autumn as Raichel tried to comfort her cousins.

"like the holo of that Jedi who left the order…" said Raida who was still crying despite her cousins efforts to console her. "he had a girl who looked just like her with him…"

Raichel and Autumn were two of the few people who knew the truth. Or the secret as some people called it.

"I'm sure she's fine, perhaps he just wanted to talk to her." Said Autumn tying to comfort the two scared girls, then she added. "Let's go look for her."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Kiora, take off your clothes and put these ones on." Kyp Durron told her, handing her a small pile of tan Jedi clothes that the other girl, _the unconscious one. _had been wearing.

"No, I don't want to wear Jedi robes!" objected Kiora.

"Kiora." He repeated.

"If I wear those clothes I'll have a horrible day." Objected Kiora angrily.

"Kiora Violet, do as I say." Kyp Commanded his daughter and this time she obeyed. After she had put on the other girls clothes, he put her clothes on the Leila.

"Now go to where we found her and respond to the name…Leila." Said Kyp and she obeyed.

All the while Kiora wondered that if she was wearing her reflection's clothes and her reflection hers did that mean that she herself was now the reflection. Kiora hoped not because she did not want to live in mirror…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Leila, there you are.' Said a girl that Kiora knew she had met before it was Autumn Kar.

"We were so worried." Said Raichel Olin who Kiora had always liked more.

"Where were you?" asked Amy quickly.

"Did some bad Sith take you?" asked Raida somberly.

"No." Replied Leila as the five of them were walking back to the conference room. They could tell that it was getting late, but even so Autumn still checked her wristchrono.

"It's almost 1900 hours! "explained Autumn. "We better just head to the docking bay otherwise they might leave without us…I guess we better say goodbye."

"Bye Autumn." Said Raichel embracing her friend. "Good luck with your graduate thesis."

"Bye Raichel." Said Autumn then she added with only slight humor. "Good luck with the Sith."

"Bye Raida…Bye Amy…Bye..." she paused for a minute as if contemplating what to call the girl and finally she decided it was best to call her… "Leila."

"Bye Raichel!" explained Raida and Amy in unison, but Kiora said nothing then they parted ways Autumn and the three younger girls off toward the docking bay and Raichel went back toward the conference room alone… contemplating something… something only the few people who knew the secret she did would have thought about…what if Leila was not Leila…what if…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Isn't Raichel coming with us?" asked Kiora questioningly, she had hoped that she would have been.

"No, she's one of the Jedi who will be staying behind for a while to help further relations with the Sith…" said Autumn as they were walking to the docking bay. "Like my sister Jessalia, but I couldn't because I have to work on my graduate thesis."

"Couldn't you turn it in late?" asked Kiora somberly.

"Yes but then they wouldn't let me graduate, then I might have to take the class over again." Said Autumn. "Besides it's best to leave people like Raichel to do those kinds of things, that's what she's good at."

"I thought Raichel hated politics." Said Amy questioningly.

"She really doesn't hate anything… but you right she doesn't really enjoy politics." Said Autumn. "But she's good at making friends and forgiving people…especially Kyp Durron."

"What did he do?" asked Kiora when she heard her father's name.

"Yeah, what did he do?" asked Amy who generally the braver of the two twins.

"Something horrible." Said Autumn cringing at the memory about what she had heard about what he had done. "You'll find out when you're older." But what she added to herself was _not that you want to_.

By now they had reached their ship, and to Kiora this was one of her first times ever being on a ship.

"Where are we going?" asked Kiora as she fastened her crash webbing.  
"Home to Coruscant." Said Autumn who had taken the copilots seat.

"Is the gravity good there?" asked Kiora worried.

"Of course." Said Autumn almost too tersely.

"Mabel knows that." Said Raida who was sitting in the seat next to Kiora.

"She's lived there her entire life." Said Amy who was sitting in the seat next to her.

But little did the girl's know that she had not asked the question for Mabel, but rather for herself…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III: the next day

Coruscant

"Sis, wasn't it awkward being stuck in a conference room with your…daughters' father?" asked brown haired Jacen Solo. "Especially after what he did to…"

"Jacen, Kyp Durron has really improved as a person." Said Jaina and her twin studied her for a while as if contemplating whether or not she was lying.

"For you guises sake I hope that's true." Said Jacen somberly and his sister nodded.

Kiora was very silent though all of this as if wondering who these strange people were. She figured that the one he had called sis was Leila's mother and Jacen was a uncle perhaps.

"What's wrong honey, cat got your tongue?" asked Han Solo, but Kiora thought he was a little creepy so she started backing away from him.

"Hey, Leila, what's wrong?" asked Han, after that Kiora ran away from him, and he sniffed his armpit and shrugged.

"Leia do I smell bad to you?" Han asked his wife.

"No, why do you ask?" Leia asked questioningly.

"It's just that…Leila's scared of me." Said Han looking slightly hurt.

"Join the club, Dad… she was scared of me too." Said Jacen giving his father a pat on the shoulder.

"I can't imagine why." Jaina said softly to Jag.

"Maybe, it was all the cuts he gave himself while shaving." Said Jag softly, but not softly enough since Jacen heard him.

"Hey, shaving's hard." Snapped Jacen.

"It's easier if you don't  
use a knife." Jag muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" Jacen asked and Jag said nothing…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sith Base

Leila awoke in strange room, wearing black Sith robes and wondering how she had gotten there. Then she remembered, that Sith man Durron and most likely his daughter must've kidnapped her.

She smelled something cooking so she causally made her way out of the bedroom, though the hallway and too the kitchen.

"Good morning honey." Said Durron putting a plate on the table in front of Leila, he made one for himself too and when the girl didn't move forward he said…

"I promise I didn't put anything bad in your food." Said Durron and he even ate a spoonful of her food to prove it. That was when Leila finally took a seat.

"So did you sleep like a log?" asked Durron sarcastically.

"Only because you did something." Said Leila with anger.

"It's nice to be able to have someone who understands, my Kiora never did." Said Durron.

Then it hit her when she had been in Kiora's room she had noticed something strange. Kiora could have been no older than herself, yet her room ad been perfectly neat. Everything had been in its own spot that was a kind of neat she had only seen on other time. In her friend Mabel's room and she was Autistic.

"Your daughter's Autistic." Said Leila, realizing the truth…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What is it Dad?" asked Jaina and he motioned to how who he thought was Leila had placed her jacket and shoes both in perfectly straight piles.

"I don't know about you but that doesn't seem like normal behavior for a seven year old dose it?" Han asked and Jaina shook her head.

"Dose Leila, like to rearrange all the cans of soup by color?" asked Jacen questioningly as he walked over to them.

"Um, no." said Jaina looking slightly nervous. "Why do you ask?"

"She just did." Said Jacen somberly. "Is it just me or is she acting a lot like her friend …Mary isn't it."

"Mabel actually." Corrected Jaina.

"I knew that." Said Jacen quickly then he asked. "Dose Leila usually act like this?"

"No." Jaina replied somberly…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Yes she is, Leila." Said Durron somberly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Leila with sudden nervousness.

"Leila Anni Solo." Said Durron and thus showing that he knew her full name.

"How do you know that?" asked Leila who was now a little more freaked out.

"Is it strange for a father to know his own daughter's name?" Durron asked with as far as Leila could tell, total truth…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Why is Leila acting like this?" asked Jacen, and then it hit him. "What if she's not Leila?"

"What are you saying Jacen?" asked Jag somberly.

"Doesn't she feel like Leila thought the force?" asked Han.

"Yes!" the twins (Jaina and Jacen) said in unison.

"Would identical twins feel the same though the force?" asked Jacen somberly, Jaina nodded but still said.

"Are you saying that…" said Jaina letting her sentence trail off…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wait, you're my father!" explained Leila who was clearly shocked.

"Yes, Leila I am your father." said Durron somberly, even though he appeared to have quoted Darth Vader.

Then it all made sense to Leila Solo…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It all made sense, growing up not being told who he father was it would make sense that there would be a reason like this why she couldn't be told. Why that secret was kept from her. The fact that Kyp Durron was her father made sense. What didn't was the reason why she hadn't been told.

Then it hit Leila. "Me and Kiora are…."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Don't make a mountain out of a molehill!" explained Han, this was part of the plan.

"Their two different things, it's not possible." Cried Kiora near tears.

"Leila… stop acting so literal!" explained Han then she sat down on the floor with her knee's to her chest and sobbed.

"Um…, I don't think this is Leila." Said Jacen to his father.

"Why not, Jacen?" asked Han flatly surprisingly he was a truly horrible actor.

"Because she's not making these responses up they seem natural to her." Said Jacen and all eyes stared at him save Kiora's.

"What are you saying?" asked Han with clear overacting.

"That she has Autism." Said Jacen once again reading every word that he had been given.

"But Leila is not Autistic." Said Han with a overacted look of shock, and Jag was standing in the background covering his eyes.

"But if it is not Kiora then whoever could it be?" asked Jacen, then Jag covered his eyes with both of his hands.

"Kiora…Kiora, honey, calm down." Said Jaina holding on to her arms gently in hopes of calming her down. "I'm sorry that they yelled at you normally they are very nice people."

Then Kiora looked up at her and stopped crying, and then Jaina wiped the tears from her face and said. "See it's okay."…

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"… Are sister." Said Leila with somewhat shock.

"You two are a little closer than that." Said Durron motioning.

Then it hit her, she had been born fifteen days early and weighing only five and a half pounds.

"We're twins." Said Leila realizing.

"Identical twins to be exact." Said Durron and Leila hated to say it but it all made sense, except one thing…

"Why weren't we raised together?" asked Leila somberly and Durron stared at her as if unsure how to answer the question.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Your saying that Kiora is Leila's twin sister aren't you." Said Leia who was slightly ashen.

"Yes." They all said in near unison.

"And you all knew; Jacen, Jag, Even you Han, yet no one told me." Said Leia scanning the room but no one answered her.

"Han you daughter had twins and yet you didn't even so much as tell me." Said Leia somewhat cruelly.

"If it makes it any better you're the one who wasn't talking to me." Said Han getting defensive.

"No it doesn't." snapped Leia.

'Well at least I didn't call her a маленькие проститутки." Said Han using a Hapen word.

"How dare you say that." explained Leia angrily.

"Quit the onslaught, it was bad enough when the Yuuzhan Vong did this." Said Jag trying to sound polite.

"He means shut up!" explained Jacen, and then everyone listened. "Don't you think you should let my sister speak?" then everyone turned and looked at Jaina…

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Because I 'm a female dog." Said Durron after a long silence.

"Why would you say that?" asked Leila quietly.

"I raped your mother." Said Kyp not making eye contact.

"What dose that mean?" asked Leila somberly.

"You'll understand when your older." Replied Durron very soberly.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Leia somberly finally turning her attention to her daughter…

Note: Hapen word is really Russian. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Eight years earlier

"No offence Kyle, but you don't exactly…" said fifteen year old Aren Dawson who pushed his long blonde bangs out of his face. "Give a kiff about what happens to Jaina."

"Are you calling me unfeeling?" asked Kyle angrily. "Or are you calling me a jerk."

"No we aren't…" said the 23 year old leader of shadow squadron named Hakim Jaykson.

"Good because if you were Hakim, don't even get me started about what your sister did." Replied Kyle cruelly.

"That is being a jerk she said she was sorry." Said Hakim angrily.

"Sorry doesn't cut it… Hally tortured her wingmate for all we know her..." said Kyle before he was cut off.

"Stop it!" said Aren angry at his friends.

"What we mean is that you never seemed to care about anything that happened to her before." Said fifteen year old Harry Capstan.

"It's just that a lot has happened this year…" said sixteen year old Kyle Riley. " Horrible… first we have Coruscant and half our squadron is destroyed… Ryley, Jace, Raidar, Ashoka, Hain and even our former member Alexandra, then we found out that the bastard Kyp Durron violated her again and we had to go to hapes and then later we find out that she's having a kid. On top of that Alexis has Schizophrenia. This year has been horrible man I just want it to stop." He said near tears.

"Oh Kyle." Said Harry giving his friend a hug and the others joined in too, hoping to comfort their friend as they had with Anakin…

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Present Day

"Because you wouldn't listen to me." Said Jaina with truth.

"You never talked to me." Said Leia somberly.

"Didn't have to… you didn't listen to Anakin about what he'd seen, or dad or even Raichel…" said Jaina with slight anger. " She would never lie to you, instead you listened to…"  
"I know… I know." Said Jacen soberly. "She listened to me saying Anakin had lied when in truth I was so wrong and I'm sorry.'

"I'm sorry that I seemed uncaring." Said Leia somberly. "I should have listened."

"Gee, whenever did you figure that out." Said Han sarcastically and was elbowed by his wife.

"Then again I think I was told something there being twins." Said Leia remembering something.

"Really what?" asked Han with curiosity.

"Raichel said that one of the babies was not breathing at birth." Said Leia looking slightly ashen. "I assumed that perhaps she was talking about Autumn's career in general."

"She must have been, I don't remember being told of that." Said Han eyeing Jaina.

"I wasn't told of that." Said Jaina somberly.

"Oh then perhaps I am mistaken." Said Leia somberly the she asked. "Why exactly did you not raise both of them?"

"Why don't you ask Dad." Said Jaina soberly…

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Han why weren't they raised together?" asked Leia. "It better not be because she has Autism."

"It's not ...it's just that about ten days after their birth…" said Han somberly not making eye contact. "Kyp came around asking if she had, had the baby yet… and I could hardly lie to him so I showed him the twins. He was pretty shocked to see two babies…what person wouldn't be.'

"Anyway… I decided to give one of them to him… since he deserved to see at least one of his children grow up…" said Han and Leia looked shocked.

"You're unbelievable!" explained Leia. 'You let someone in his condition of mind…have our granddaughter!"

"If it makes you feel any better… I had Raichel watch him to make sure he took care of her." Said Han somberly.

"A. Raichel was fifteen then. B. she believes there is good in all, well so dose my brother but. C. she believes that Kyp should have been forgiven, then again so dose my brother, what doesn't Luke believe." Said Leia contemplating a good argument. "D. She clearly is better with predicting how someone will act in the future then how they will act now."

"Un true, she is really good at reading the emotions of people and figuring out what they will not do. For example she figured out that Kyp would not hurt children and that he only did… that to Jaina." said Han and then he added. "If it makes you feel any better Autumn watched him too."

"I suppose you made some smart choices about a stupid choice." Said Leia embracing her husband Han…

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kiora was sitting on her bed in the room where the guests stayed in the Solo's apartment. They had let her arrange it how her room had been back at her home, since she was not good at change.

Then Jaina walked into her room and over to her bed, with something behind her back.

"So what time do you go to bed?" asked Jaina.

"Exactly 20:30 (8:30) hours." Said Kiora in a programmed sort of way.

"Oh." Said Jaina then she said. "I have something for you."

"I don't like surprises!" explained Kiora quickly.

"Well I think you'll like this." Said Jaina giving her the faded grey blanket that had been behind her back in one corner there was a roman numen two.

"What is it?" asked Kiora in a seemingly programed way.

"Your baby blanket…" said Jaina with tears in her eyes. "The only thing I have that is actually yours."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Jacen Solo watched all of this between his sister and niece touched.

"Kum Ba Yah, thy force, Kum Ba Yah thy force Kum Ba Yah, Kum Ba Yah thy Force Kum Yah thy force Kum Ba Yah, Oh Lordly Kum Ba Yah." Sang Jaina Solo to Kiora.

"My Daddy sings it better." Said Kiora in a programed way.

"Good night, I love you." Said Jaina somberly.

"Good night." Said Kiora in an automated way.

Then Jaina came out into the hallway where Jacen had been standing and said. "You were watching that!"

"Yes, I was curious." Said Jacen somberly.

"That's what Tenel Ka dose, I swear that if you two ever had a child, she do that to.'' Said Jaina in a slightly joking manner…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The next Day: Sith Base

Leila had slept another night in her father's apartment and she finally got why he had made them switch places.

"Good Morning honey." Said Kyp Durron nicely.

"I think I know why you forced us to switch places." Said Leila with boldness.

"And why do you think that was?" asked Durron with slight grimness.

"At first I thought that it was out of jealousy." Said Leila, her approach one of slight harshness. "But now I think that it was because you wanted someone to love you."

"You are so right." Said Durron with some coldness, toward himself mostly. "My love with you mother was the kind of love that I made up and Kiora is incapable of loving anyone , much less her own father…"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The night before Jacen Solo had wrote a poem about the whole relationship between Jaina and Kyp…here it is.

Plight

**Frist **to the fact that you were a slave as a child, with _frights_

**Second **to the tears that you lost in those _nights_

**Third** to your _seducement_

**Fourth **to her thinking that you were satisfied by her _refusement_

**Fifth** to the unconscious seventeen year old who will not know that _plight _

**Sixth **to you putting her in that drug induced _sleep_, you _creep_

**Seventh **to a cry that was never heard in the _night_, because she was not awake to see her own _plight_

**Eighth **to the claims that my little brother Anakin gave, to which I never gave _light_

**Ninth** to the _betrayal _for which you were slapped across the face, even though lying was the least of your lack of _moral_

**Tenth** to you unconscious eighteen year old Informal Apprentice, once again unawake to her horrific_ plight_, and whose cry was never heard in the _night_

**Eleventh **to what you did to her in that force induced _sleep_, you little _creep_

**Twelfth **to the warrior girl to whom you gave _fright_ for a _plight,_ to which she neither understood nor thought was _right._

**Fourteenth **to the fact that you could not get away with your _wrong_ this time, for it may have been worse than the _Vong_

**Fifteenth **to the twins that you now _have_, who were separated like to _calves_

**Sixteenth** to the child that you have _raised, _now that I will have _praised_

**Seventeenth **to the love that is part of this _plight_

And **Eighteenth **to the hopes that these will not be cries lost in the dark _night,_ but prayers that will see the_ light_

_66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_

_Nine years earlier._

_"What is it Anakin?" asked Jacen turning slightly ashen._

_"It's about Kyp Durron." Said Anakin uncomfortably looking at his brother._

_"What do you mean?" Jacen asked nervously._

_"Well last night…" Anakin said with his eye contact getting worse as he went on. "I had a vision where Kyp Durron did…perverted things…to…Jaina."_

_"What kind of perverted things?" Jacen asked nervously._

_" rape." Anakin said without meeting his brother's eyes._

_"Oh, horrible nightmare." Jacen said hastily._

_Then Anakin told about everything he had seen in the vision and in real life._

_"You're crazy." Jacen said laughing somewhat cruelly._

_"Excuse me." Anakin said hastily._

_"Anakin you know that just because you found Kyp like that, it doesn't mean that he did that." Said Jacen still with slight laughter._

_"I found him standing over our unconscious sister, drenched in sweat and barely wearing anything. What more proof do you need?" asked Anakin somberly._

_"More besides…" Jacen said unconvinced. "I don't believe that she could be violated…she would have fought back."_

_"I don't believe you." Jacen said not believing his brother. "He didn't do that to her."  
"He did Jacen Nyle Solo." Anakin practically beseeching with his brother. "And according to my vision, only you can prevent him from doing this again and next time it will be worse."_

_"Worse how?" Jacen asked his brother grabbing his shoulders._

_"She will have a set of twins because of it." Said Anakin asserting._

_then his brother let go of his shoulders and said. "If it's really so horrible then why don't you do something about it!"_

_"I can't, Jacen, the force told me that even if I did, it wouldn't change anything." Anakin said near pleading._

_"You little liar!" Jacen exclaimed cruelly. "If something like this was really going to happen you would do something about it."_

_"No Jacen, you know that you can't prevent everything." Said Anakin stating a fact. "You're lying to yourself."_

_"Save it for someone who will listen." Jacen said coldly._

_"Jacen please listen to me…" Anakin pleaded. "There is nothing I can do to prevent him from doing this to her, only you can, and if you don't I swear that I will regret it for the rest of my life…you might to._

_And Anakin did regret it for the rest of his days…even though his cries to his brother fell upon deaf ears._

_But now Jacen dose finally hear those words for what they mean… but truth be told it's too late for him to listen…but truth be told as well he will regret it for a long time…_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Present Day

Jagged Fel's comlink beeped, but he didn't answer it, so Jaina asked. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No Aren, warned me not too, Bob Swarly want's people to go to a strip club with him." Said Jag quickly and looking slightly annoyed.

"Why do we even keep Swarly around?" Jaina asked.

"We're afraid what he'll do if we don't." Jag said in a not joking manner.

"True…" Jaina agreed. "But what if it's Kyle… Alexis has…"

"I know." Jag said.

"Or what if it's Kyp?" Jaina asked looking worried.

"Okay I'll answer it." Jag said putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, Hi Raichel." Jag said a little surprised, and then he leaned over to Jaina and said. "She wants to talk to you."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_"Hi Jaina."_

"What is it Raichel?" asked Jaina.

_"I want you to know that, I think Kiora is with you not, Leila."_

"Gee, where were you about two days ago?" asked Jaina angrily.

_"This is the first time I've had time to call you. I had to help with the relations with the…"_

"The Sith…" Jaina said angrily. "That's what's important to you … Kyp Durron kidnapped my daughter!"

_"Kyp has been raising you daughter for almost eight years."_

"That's not the point Raichel…he still…" Jaina said angrily.

_"He took care of her and never…"_

"Hurt her … how can you be so sure that…" Jaina asked indignantly.

_"He would never hurt either of them."_

"How can you be so sure of that?" Jaina asked somberly.

_"You're the only person that he…hurt."_

"That he Raped… twice to be exact."

_"I was going to say that he would never hurt a child."_

"I was seventeen the first time…isn't that…''

_"Yes, but he was only … attracted to you."_

"He also twisted Anakin's shoulder and he was sixteen."  
_" Yes but didn't Anakin kick him in the…"_

"You're taking his side!"

_"No…besides he's a changed man." _

"You better be right… Raichel Leina Olin."

_"I hope I am too."_

"Good, swear on your very existence."

_"No thank you."_

"Fine… but if you're wrong I swear that I will…"

_"Destroy me… what else is…_

"New… I have known you for ten years and I have never heard you say that before."

It was true they had met each other when Raichel was 12 and Jaina was 16.

_"As have I and I have never heard you…"_

"Swear on your existence."

_"Yes."_

"I don't like it either." Said Jaina somberly. "Good bye Raichel."

_"Good bye Jaina."_

Then the comlink call ended…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Holograph came up and Kyp Durron became visible.

"Hey, Jaina nice to see you and oh, Hi Jacen what a surprise." Said Kyp his excitement fading by the fact that Jacen was present.

"Привет (_Zeedrastvetyah)_." Jacen said crossing his arms across his chest.

"What did he say?" Kyp asked.

"Hello." Jaina said softly.

"What's going on with you?' Kyp asked.

"Leila seems to be acting …very different." Jaina said softly.

"I don't know why you called me… maybe she's just changed by… finally meeting her father and… sister too." Kyp said in a somewhat taunting manner. "By the way Kiora's…doing fine."

"Oh it's just that …we were wondering if Kiora was acting different as well." Jaina said softly and it didn't take a master to know that she was intimidated.

"No not at all." Kyp said calmly and Jacen thought what a psychopath.

"Hey quit the act!" Jacen snapped angrily. "We know that you have Leila, and furthermore we know that Kiora has Autism and I think that you are a jerk for never telling her own mother that!"

"Okay fine, I do have Leila." Kyp said. "She's fine by the way."

"Could we see her?' Jaina asked.

"Come over here Leila." Kyp called and the seven her old appeared on the holovid.

"Hi Mom, hi Uncle Jacen." Leila said joyfully.

"Hi, honey." Jaina said with relief.

"Hi Lei-." Jacen said nicely. "We were wondering if we could… come by for a visit."

"Depends upon who you're bringing…you can't bring Tenel Ka." Kyp said soberly.

"We're not." Jaina said tersely.

"Tenel Ka, will never go anywhere near you after the "dark journey _incident._" Jacen said with slight anger and then he added referring to more his sister than Tenel Ka. "She still has nightmares about it."

"She has nightmares…tell her I'm sorry." Kyp said truthfully.

"It won't change anything." Jacen said tersely.

Kyp looked crestfallen but he asked anyway. "When are you coming by?"

"How about today?" Jacen asked.

"Today's okay." Kyp said somewhat tersely.

"Bye Mom, bye Uncle Jacen." Leila said leaving the view.

"Bye Jaina and nice seeing you Jacen." Kyp said somewhat sarcastically with the last part.

"Bye Kyp." Jaina said somewhat without feelings then she added. "Raichel might visit you before us."

"That's okay she's one of the only Jedi who …thinks I should be forgiven." Kyp said, but what he added to himself was _not even I think that._

"До свидания _(dasti dawnya)_." Jacen said.

"Good Bye." Jaina translated.

Then the Holocommuncation ended, leaving the Solo twins (Jaina and Jacen) alone and staring at the now blank screen…

Note: some of the words that Jacen says are in Russian, but pronunciation is given.

Note: please review.


End file.
